Code Spiral: Rise of a Nation
by Nenshoyaju Raizer
Summary: He said he could help bring down Britannia and that's all that mattered to Marianne vi Britannia. Now, with an army behind them, they will bring down the country that wronged them both and create a glorious nation from its ashes. Smart and Strong Naruto. Naruto X Harem. small crossovers with other mecha anime. Rewrite of Code Spiral: Black Queen and Blooded Shadow.


"Suzaku I swear it… I'm going to destroy Britannia!" Those words came from the mouth of a 10 year girl with long black hair that nearly reached the earth she stood upon and rage-filled violet eyes. She wore a purple skirt with a white blouse and black sweeter.

The one she spoke to had shoulder length brown hair that glistened against the evening sun and shocked green eyes. Unlike her friend she took a more boyish approach to clothing, choosing green shorts and a white polo.

They were on the outskirts of a destroyed city and were held under the protection of the military. "Mari, that's impossible! We're just kids!"

"Actually I rather like that idea!" Both girls head shifted up and to the left to see a boy approaching them accompanied by a woman.

The boy was blonde with blue eyes, Britannian, but looking closer he had the telltale signs of a Japanese native. He wore black slacks and a white button up shirt. He looked to be ten, maybe eleven.

The woman with him looked to be in her late teens and majorly Japanese with hints of Britannian decent. She had blonde hair tied into two low ponytails that hung at the back of her head and brown eyes. Her bust was huge; at least F-cup and combined with her thin waist and wide shapely hips gave her a ridiculously gorgeous, nigh-impossible hourglass figure. She wore a tradition maid outfit. (Sayoko's outfit minus the hat and a skirt that stops at mid thigh)

"Who are you!?" Suzaku asked shifting into a basic defense stance.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-" The boy began to laugh, doubling over and holding his gut in his amusement at the situation. "-No-no offense meant, but-" He instantly vanished much to the shock of two girls. But not a moment later Suzaku found both her arms restricted behind her back. "-You think you could stand a chance against me… and be a viable challenge?" The blonde said keeping Suzaku in the hold. She struggled in his grips, but he held strong until he seemed to become bored and simply released her, but do to her struggling she stumbled forward and nearly fell had the blond not flashed before her again and caught her in a very Casanova like fashion.

She blushed as her eyes were entrapped by his seducing ones. "Even though it is rude to ask for one's name before giving you own I see no reason to not give such a beautiful girl my name…" Naruto said hoisting Suzaku back to her feet. "…Naruto Spacer is what you may call me. Or Naruto is more fitting. You may use whatever suffix you see fit, but I won't answer to any form of nickname such as Naru, Na, Ruto, or anything else you attempt to think up."

The two girls seemed to let that sink in for a minute. Naruto Spacer wasn't a name foreign to them. He was the heir of the Spacer Family. A Britannia Noble Family, which despite their status had not been to the homeland, Pendragon, for anything short of business within the last 200 years. They managed a sakuradite company that brought a Japan based mine for cheap back and the 1760s and as time passed learned to refine the ore into a substance that yields a gain of 20 times that of a normal piece of sakuradite. Their main family compound was in the country side of Japan, because of this many within the family where just as much if not more Japanese as they where Britannia. This had put them in a tight spot when the war happened. Nothing was actually confirmed, but the girls heard rumors (naming form spying on Suzaku's father's meetings) that the family had been eradicated and factories and warehouses stripped of their sakuradite ore, raw and modified alike.

"Well I gave you my name I was expecting for the two of yours in return?" Naruto said with a quivered eyebrow.

The girls blushed in unison before answering. "Suzaku Kugarugi." Suzaku accompanied her introduction with a slight bow.

"Marianne vi Britannia." Marianne still in upholding her Britannian upbringing gave a curtsy rather than a bow.

The blonde maid standing behind Naruto eyes narrowed as she moved towards Marianne threateningly.

"Tsunade, stop!" Naruto commanded, this made her stop, but didn't stop her from turning her glare upon her fellow blonde.

"What the fuck do you mean, baka, that little bitch is responsible for the death of our family!" Marianne flinched at the hostility.

"Because her hatred for Britannia is probably greater than even yours. Marianne vi Britannia. After standing up to her father was exiled from Pendragon along with her crippled sister; sent to become political hostages in a country that already had tension with Britannia. They were confirmed dead earlier last week. It's obvious that the King sent his daughters to what should have been their death; martyrs to the cause. It they would have been killed Britannia would attack with vengeance as a motive. If Japan kept the girls alive Britannia would simply find another reason to justify the invasion of Japan and have the princesses secretly killed and pin the blame of Japanese soldiers. This was the obvious plan by Emperor Charles, so transparent that only the blind, stupid, or unaware would be unable to see through it."

This seemed to make Tsunade growl. "What are you implying, brat!?"

"I was implying that you were unaware, but if you prefer stupid than, by all means." Tsunade looked as if she was going to rip Naruto to shreds, but she held herself.

"Please pardon my fiancée, she a bit hot-blooded."

"Fiancée? What's with the uniform then?" Marianne asked while Suzaku just raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Naruto, blushed a bit. "Well you see…"

"It part of his sick fetish!" Tsunade blurted out make Naruto as well as Marianne blush, but Suzaku eyebrow stayed raised.

"What's a fetish?" the brunette asked.

"Aren't you too young to have fetishes!?" Marianne asked.

"Mari, you know what a fetish is?" Suzaku asked turning to her friend.

"A specific object wore of used, behavior, or action that causes a person to become more aroused that normal." Marianne answered shocking Suzaku. "Kinda like that one time we were playing spy and we saw your mama tied up and your dad was using the butt of the whip to-"

"SHUT UP!" Suzaku quickly covered her friend's mouth. She glanced over to Naruto and Tsunade who appeared to be trying hard to not laugh. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Naruto seemed to straighten up and took on a serious face. "Tell me Marianne, do you truly desire the destruction of Britannia?"

Marianne's eyes narrowed. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really, though I propose a partnership!" Naruto extended a hand though Marianne merely started down at it not knowing what his game was.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm not asking for you trust. Let's face it with something like destroying a super power like Britannia you can't be too trusting of anyone, but if you give me your partnership I can give you the resources needed."

"Why me!?"

"Well I've been studying the Royal Family extensively as they are now my targets. You have been called a genius by several resources. Capable of standing you own against even the feared Cold Blooded Strategist, Schneizel el Britannia. I'm best at fighting, mechanics, and gaining resources, but strategy, while not being horrible at it, has always been my weakest ability. A strategist would be necessary. What better than one how's mind has yet to even finish developing, but has already surpassed the competency of the generals of Japan's army."

"Flattery normally wouldn't work, but I'm low on resources-"

"You have no resources." Suzaku murmured. Marianne glared back at the Brunette.

"-So I accept you proposal." She accepted his hand and shook on it.

Naruto smiled and turned to the Suzaku. "Tell me Suzaku, are you in as well. Surely the Prime Minister's daughter doesn't side with the country that took her cozy life, her country, her family?"

Suzaku eyes seemed to widen before her entire face contorted into one of nervousness. "This is ridiculous! We'll be marching to our death if we face Britannia!"

"And who are you to say that! To be invincible is a lie! Britannia can fall, but only if the right people try, but if no one does then they the lie of invincibility continues. They won't end with our country and as long as they continue to succeed in their conquest they will not change. For a change takes failure. A loss. So I ask you Suzaku will you roll over and allow Britannia to fuck you in any way they choose or will you stand for your people, both the living and dead!"

"I'm in!" Suzaku nodded. Marianne mentally applauded Naruto's words. Suzaku was a hardhead, so to get through to her was an amazing feat.

"Good, now come on we have a lot of work to do, before we can even start gathering forces to attack." Naruto turned and walked back into the direction he came. "Tsunade, retrieve Marianne's sister for me."

Tsunade glared at the back of the blond's head. "Main branch bastard. Thinking he can boss everyone around." She grumbled heading in the direction Nunnally was hidden.

Marianne eyes narrowed. She ran to catch up to the Naruto. "How do you know where my sister is!?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I can sense people?" Naruto said causing Marianne's eyes to widen.

"No way!"

"Then you have a lot to learn of me." Naruto smirked.

**000CSROAE000**

That's a wrap for the Prologue. The next chapter will skip to the beginning of the series. Despite Naruto using the surname Spacer. He is the same Naruto as canon, just de-aged… and smarter, but really I refuse to write Naruto as stupid since he does appear to be smart just the lack of attention stunted his mental growth and him focusing more on gaining attention than studying furthered the stunting. In this he has actually picked up a book.

As far as Tsunade goes she is also the same from canon just de-aged. Also she's Naruto 9th cousin in this story.

The complete story of how they came to this will not be revealed in story, but it's the same as it is in my Naruto X Pokémon story. Their minds and chakra were transferred to the bodies of their Code Geass counterparts. Just them, no other Naruto character

Chapter 2 will be covering Episode 1 and Chapter 3 will be an edit of the original Code Spiral chapter 1, which covered episode 2.

Give you suggestions on various things, such as: Harems, Knightmare frames, weapons, Geass abilities, and other such stuff. Also normal feedback would also be great. I value everyone opinions even the flamers as long as their points are valid.

Also check out the polls that change on my profile around twice a week. It asks thing concerning not just this story, but my other stories that you can approve or stop before it happens.


End file.
